


Moments In Time 8

by monkeywand



Series: Moments [8]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: He goes over to her place one morning because he thought of a clue in their case and finds out that she wears pyjamas with little bicycles on them.





	Moments In Time 8

**Author's Note:**

> 20 prompts. 20 moments in time. Snapshots into the lives of Castle and Beckett.

He knows he should have just called first but he was too hyped up. All rational thought had flown out the window as if the information in his head slotted together like pieces of a puzzle. He’d jumped in a cab before realizing it was still technically night-time; even if she was an early bird, up before the sun most days.

But this was more important, he rationalized. This could break the case wide open. Surely she’d appreciate that.

He races up the stairs, too impatient for the elevator, and is out of breath by the time he arrives at Kate’s apartment. Gulping deep breaths, he gives himself a moment before pounding on her door. He remembers only at the last second that most normal people would be sleeping at this hour.

She opens the door and he stops. She’s wearing blue flannelette pyjamas with little red bicycles printed all over them. He blinks, momentarily stunned.

She huffs. “Castle!” she barks when he takes too long to respond. He startles, as if he’d forgotten why he was on her doorstep at stupid-o’clock in the morning.

“Cute pyjamas,” he blurts, grinning as her face reddens. He thinks she looks adorable but he’d dare not say it aloud, especially to her face. She raises an eyebrow at him when he fails to say anything more. He grins again.

“I have clue. To the case. It’ll blow the whole thing wide open.” She’s a little dubious, but steps aside to let him anyway. Because he’s connected random facts together with his wild theories before. Previous times have taught her she’d rather have this conversation inside. To let him down gently if he was wrong, or save herself from being embarrassed if he was right.

And she was already feeling pretty embarrassed as it was, to be seen in her pyjamas with little bicycles on them.


End file.
